


"That's why I need you to be careful"

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: I wrote this before season 2B finished, when I was assuming that Magnus’ warlock book being stolen in 2x8 was actually going to be an important storyline in the finale (I’m still disappointed about that, they could have done so much!) But I imagined in this story that Valentine used Magnus’ warlock book to temporarily take away or block his magic.





	"That's why I need you to be careful"

Alec sucks in his breath fiercely through clenched teeth. He is shirtless, laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows across Magnus’ bed. 

“Alexander, please, let me call Catarina over to help with the pain.” 

“I’m fine, Magnus, just get all the glass out.” 

“Why did you wait so long to get this taken care of, love?” 

Magnus is carefully and methodically working to remove all the shards of glass from Alec’s back, but since Alec had left them embedded for almost an entire day, many of the pieces are deeply entangled beneath his skin. 

“There were more…important things…to worry….about.” Alec grunts out through tight lips. “Valentine…already…took away…your magic…who knows….what else…he-“

“Temporarily took it away. But that does not give you the right to injure yourself even further for my sake!” Magnus struggles to keep the anger out of his voice.  
Alec cries out as Magnus removes another shard, clenching his fists into the bedspread.

“I didn’t feel…much pain…before…”

“Right, before you collapsed at my feet from blood loss, you were in immaculately perfect condition.” Magnus mutters sarcastically. “You’ve been running yourself ragged for days, Alexander.” 

“I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU, MAGNUS.” Alec shouts, glaring at Magnus over his shoulder. 

“NOT AT THE COST OF YOUR OWN LIFE!” Magnus thunders back.

Alec is panting heavily, his breath shuddering.

Magnus sighs and puts down the tweezers, sliding off the bed. He comes around to the other side so he is facing Alec and kneels down in front of his face. Alec’s head is bowed, looking at the floor, his arms trembling. 

Magnus’ voice becomes a whisper. “Especially now, without my magic. You cannot be taking these reckless risks, Alexander.” 

Alec breaks down and starts sobbing. Magnus gently wraps his arms around his shoulders, careful to avoid any injuries, and pulls Alec’s face against his chest. Alec suddenly grabs Magnus around the waist so quickly it knocks the breath out of him for a moment. 

“I can’t lose you, Magnus. I can’t lose you.” Alec cries against him. 

“I can’t lose you either, Alexander. That’s why I need you to be careful.” Magnus’ voice is thick with emotion, tears streaking down his cheeks as well. 

They hold onto each other until the tears stop. Magnus kisses Alec on the forehead, and Alec closes his eyes against the contact. 

“I need to finish getting the last of the glass out so you can use a healing rune.” 

Alec simply nods and Magnus goes back to work. 

“How did this happen anyway? You never told me.” 

“We were ambushed by Circle members,” Alec pauses to take a deep breath, “And one shoved me through a window. I landed on my back.” 

“And you didn’t feel any of this?” Magnus asks, surprised. “These wounds are extremely deep, Alexander.” 

“Of course I felt it.” Alec sighs, sounding defeated. “But it was nothing compared to the way I was feeling on the inside. The fear of losing you.” 

Magnus leans over and gently plants a kiss on the side of Alec’s neck, on top of his deflect rune. 

They are both silent after that. Magnus works as quickly as possible. Altogether, Magnus counts 47 pieces of glass that he pulled from Alec’s back. He takes a cool cloth and slowly tries to clean the dried blood from his skin, Alec tensing and trying not to wince. Then he hands Alec his stele from his pocket so he can activate his healing rune. Alec exhales loudly as the healing rune takes effect, the wounds on his back closing up before Magnus’ eyes. Magnus expects Alec to make some sort of movement to stand back up, but he just lays there in silence.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks worriedly at his boyfriend’s still form. He comes around to the front of the bed again and sees to his amusement that Alec has fallen asleep, completely at ease. Magnus smiles down lovingly at the exhausted Shadowhunter boy passed out across his bed. He leans forward and gently places tender kisses all the way down Alec’s spine, and on all the now healing scars Magnus had just pulled glass shards out of a few moments before. Magnus swears Alec’s mouth twitches up in a sleepy smile. He pulls out a blanket from the trunk at the foot of his bed and lays it on top of Alec. 

After cleaning the bloody tweezers and throwing away the glass shards, Magnus crawls onto the bed width- wise next to Alec, smiling at his long legs hanging off the edge. He snuggles underneath the blanket with him and pulls himself as close as he can get against his body, so thankful that his love is safe and healed. 

“Sleep well, my love.” 

Magnus kisses Alec’s cheek and strokes his hair. All the while trying to forget about what could happen tomorrow, what other horrible atrocities Valentine could inflict against him or the people he loves. Instead, Magnus focuses on the steady beat of Alec's heart beneath his touch, content in the knowledge that anything Magnus must face, they will face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
